


Sleepy Little Prince

by fyrexodus



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression Therapy, Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Lowercase, M/M, Wholesome, care taking, mental age regression, not ddlg you nasty fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrexodus/pseuds/fyrexodus
Summary: Self indulgent Ballooj agere drabble





	Sleepy Little Prince

balloon whimpered and cuddled into oj, shivering softly. "hm..?" oj looked down at his partner. "oh, you're regressed, huh?" balloon nodded and mumbled out loud, "sleepy..." oj planted a kiss on his cheek. "come on, my sleepy little prince." he said, scooping balloon into his arms and carrying him towards their bedroom. he gently set balloon down on the bed and slid under the covers next to him, pulling the smaller object close and tucking the blanket under them. "you're a good boy, you know that?" oj whispered, gently rocking balloon back and forth, who let out a happy squeak in response. balloon snuggled close to oj, smiling. "thank you... for everything..."


End file.
